


Apple to a Peach

by DestructiveWisdom



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestructiveWisdom/pseuds/DestructiveWisdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NoahxOc. At Wawanakwa High school, Noah Sterecra is an outcast. He doesn't hangout with the popular, or the "normal" crowd. But his crush does. Naomi is one of the most popular girls in school. Not just with the preps and the norms, but with everyone! Noah knows he'll never have a shot with her. But will his friends convince him otherwise? Or will he miss out on his dream girl?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple to a Peach

**Author's Note:**

> I looked it up and Noah's last name is Sterecra. I thought it was a nice little trivia piece for ya. Anyway, enjoy!

Noah sat at the lunch table struggling to eat the strange food that was served today by the lunch lady. Lunch guy? Chief? Whatever. "Hey man," Noah turned his head to look up at his friend. "You gonna eat that?"

"All yours, Owen." Noah pushed his tray towards his large friend. "Remind me to start bring my lunch." Noah muttererd, sticking his nose back into a book.

"Hey guys," Harold walked over to them. "Did you guys see the posters for the student gov? You think I should sign up? I do have some mad skills that would be useful to the school." He began to get into terrible martial arts form.

"What are you going to do? Kill every boner in every room you give a speech to." Noah spoke, never looking up from his book.

"Whatever. You're just jealous I could be moving up the social ladder without you." Harlod crossed his arms with his eyes closed.

Noah rolled his eyes . "Oh yeah. I'm jealous you could hangout with with stuck-up brats," He glanced at Heather Kasuga, lead cheerleader and queen bee of the school. "and ditzy airheads." His eyes drifted to Lindsey Top, Heather's second and a girl willing to hit a homerun with any boy willing to play. **(A/N See what I did there? Don't worry, this isn't a Mean Girls spinoff.)**

"I don't know man. Not all of them are that bad, eh." Ezekiel said as he looked at the most gorgeous girl in Wawanakwa High. "Naomi's pretty cool." Noah's eyes followed Ezekiel's to the blonde beauty sitting with the preps.

Noah's had the same crush on the girl for a full two years. Naomi was everything he, or anyone for that matter, could ask for. She was nice and smart and (in Noah's opinion) oh so beautiful.

"Remember when Naomi use to hang out with our group?" Harold ask. Noah remembered that as his eyes continues to take in the short girl. _That was back in year eighth_ , he thought.

** _*FLASH BACK*_ **

** _"Hey Nomi." The blue eyed girl whipped her head around at the sound of her nickname. The corners of her lips quirked up as her eyes burned with an emotion Noah couldn't quite determine. "Did you get new frames for your glasses?" The brunette walked up to the shorter blonde, he set and warm hand on her crimson cheek to look at the new item a bit better. Oh who are we kidding._ **

** _It was just an excuse to touch her._ **

** _"Yeah. Like them?" She responded with her nomally red cheeks._ ** _She could not be more cute if tried_ ** _, Noah stared into her eyes fondly._ **

** _"Very much. They frame your face nicely." Noah regrettably moved his hand and walked her to class like normal._ **

** _*END FLASHBACK*_ **

Noah's eyes still remained on the girl.

"What happened to her anyway?" Beth asked, spitting with every word.

"I don't know. She just.......just left." Noah's cracked with the word 'left'.

** _*FLASHBACK*_ **

**_ "Nomi!" The girl continued to stare ahead, paying no attention to her best friend behind her. "Nomi?" He questioned as he got closer. She then turned around to face him. _ **

**_ "Oh, hey Noah." She grinned. _ **

**_ "Are you o-" _ **

**_ "Oh, excuse me." She darted past him. "Justin, wait up!" She hurried over to the most popular boy in the school. _ **

**_ Noah stood, mouth slightly gapped and nothing but confused. _ **

**_ *END FLASHBACK* _ **

Noah sighed as he thought about the past. "At least she didn't ignore us completely like the other propulars." Beth stated.

"Yeah she still talks to us now and again." Owen said before inhailling another starnge food. "But it's just small talk." He mummbled, mouh full with food.

Izzy sees the nostalgia in Noah's eyes and imediately starts loudly talking about a crazy story from her past.

  
^^^^^^^^^

The head of to table glared daggers at the table with the loud girl. "Does she ever shut up." She all but shouted.

"She's not that bad, Heather." Naomi said quietly.

"Excuse me?" The brunettes head jerked over to look at the blonde. "Want to repeat that?" Naomi shook her head violently.

The short girl let out a small sigh, and looked over at the strange, crazy girl and the table full of the outcast. Her eyes seemed to linger one a particular book worm. She missed them.

**_ *FLASHBACK* _ **

**_ "Hey Nomi." The blue eyed girl whipped her head around at the sound of her nickname. The corners of her lips quirked up as her eyes settled on her crush. "Did you get new frames for your glasses?" The brunette walked up to the shorter blonde, he set and warm hand on her crimson cheek to look at the new item a bit better.  _ ** _ Jeez, can my blush get any worse? _

**_ "Yeah. Like them?" She responded with her nomally red cheeks. Noah always had a way to make her blush. _ **

**_ "Very much. They frame your face nicely."  _ ** _ Apperantly so _ **_. Her blush deepened  _ ** **_ as he walked her to class like normal. _ **

**_ *FLASHBACK* _ **

 

No.

She gave her head a little shake. Dont't think like that.

Naomi stood from her chair. "I'm going to get the losers vote. Let's hope I don't have to talk them for more than ten minutes." The table laughed as she walked away holding two pairs of crossed fingers over her shoulders.

However, they couldn't see her frown as she walked away.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"No way! Did that acctually happen to you?" Beth asked. Lizzy laughed at her.

"Yeah, it was-"

"Hey!" Naomi walked over to the small table. She layed a flyer down that read 'VOTE NAOMI FOR PRESIDENT' "Vote me for pres.? It'd mean a lot to me." She did everything in her power to avoid eye contact with Noah.

"You know, I was think I would sign up for student president. You might have some some serious compatition." Harold said confidently.

"Harold....the final day to sign up was last week....." She said slowly as she gave him a sympathatic look.

"Dang it." He spat. Naomi giggled a little.

"Hey Naomi, will you sit with us tomorrow?" Beth spoke right next to the blonde, getting a bit of spit on her cheek. The blue eye girl gentally used her sleve to whip off the sliva with a smile.

"I don't think so.....I told Heather we'd.....work on my campain....yeah so..." Lucky for her the bell rang at that moment. "Oh! Class! Got to go!" She rushed out in a hurry.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Alright class, I'm going to be assigning you partners." The class groaned. "They will be you're partners for the assignment of the semester. This will be half your grade. Now listen up! Owen and Lizzy, Duncan and Qwin, Noah and Naomi, Harold and Leshawna....." Noah's eyes widen and looked across the classroom to see his new assigned partner staring back, expression same as his.

Noah was partnered with Naomi.

Naomi.

For the whole semester.

And he knew one thing for sure.

He was going to get his answers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and hit kudos!


End file.
